Arveyres/Crude timeline
THIS PAGE IS BEING UPDATED CONSTANTLY - SEE THIS PAGE FOR A MORE DETAILED HISTORY (also unfinished) *♔ followed by years denotes a reign of a specific monarch Prehistory (before 1st century) *3000 BCE - Sevilii peoples migrate from modern-day Aloia and settle in Alhambra. The four clans are the Maleii, Dalii, Merii, and Levii. *3000 BCE - the city of Kads (modern Cadiz) is established by the Sevilii peoples *2750 BCE - the Dalii clan (most powerful at the time) organize for the other three clans to expand in different directions, the Maleii go south, the Merii and Levii go east *2500 BCE - Dominion of Andalusia forms with the establishment of Andalusia. Other three tribes swear fealty to the Dalii clan (now called the Andalusians). *2500 BCE - Samanquii tribes migrate from the south into modern Salamanca, remain relatively isolated from the Andalusians *2450 BCE - Mald (modern Malaga) is established by the Maleii *2300 BCE - Principality of Navarra (a collection of farming lordships) is established by Navarrii people *2100 BCE - the Navarrans cross the Gate of Casablanca and establish the League of Cordoba (Navarra has suzerainty) along the west coast *2000 BCE - Federation of Sevilla is founded by Sevilii separatists who cross the Strait of Cantabria, the precursor to modern Calabasas, Sevilla is also founded *2000 BCE - League of Cordoba formalizes their independence from Navarra *1500 BCE - Meria is established by the Merii clan as a trade link between the Andalusians and the Cordobans, Levia is also established further east by the Levii, but is soon abandoned *1300 BCE - the Republic of Salamanca is established by the Samanquii, now called Salamancans *1250 BCE - Cordobans take over the area of Levia and establish their capital as Medellin *1250 BCE - first records of the written Ancient Aju language in Oracle Bone script in the Gang Valley *1200 BCE - Cordobans purchase Meria from the Andalusians, rename it Almeria, now considered the western terminus of the Cordoban Silk Road *1000 BCE - Eurasians barter for the City of Almeria by promising no military aggression against the League *1000 BCE - the first rice kingdoms start to appear in the Gang Valley (Naju) *500 BCE - Granadan people (mixed Eurasian and Andalusian) gain massive amounts of power in the Andalusian government and crack the Dominion into the Kingdom of Alhambra and the Kingdom of Granada *500 BCE - the League of Cordoba seizes the opportunity of the downfall of the Dominion of Andalusia, and takes more land surrounding the city of Almeria, reconsolidates their power as the Sultanate of Cordoba *400 BCE - the Eurasian language becomes the lingua franca of Granada, the native Andalsuian languages remain the popular language of Alhambra *300 BCE - the Library of Cadiz is established, many books are written in Andalusian languages using the Eurasian script *200 BCE - the Khin states (fractured warring states) begin to take shape in the Gang Valley *200 BCE - the Bronze Seal script becomes common, Old Aju is the common language in the Gang Valley *59 BCE - Kgd. of Granada after losing many unsuccessful battles against the Eurasians succumb to provincehood, Kgd. of Alhambra follows suit, Cordoba remains independent, but in cooperation with the Empire. *59 BCE - the Province of Judea is formed (comprising Granada and Alhambra, in mostly their modern sizes), Almeria is called Granada Maritima *36 BCE - the Federation of Sevilla is conquered by the Empire *35 BCE - the Sang Kingdom is founded out of the western Khin states *30 BCE - the Library of Cadiz is burned down by Eurasians, destroying much of Pre-Eurasian knowledge of Andalusia *18 BCE - the Jin Kingdom is founded out of the western Khin states 1st century (00s) *57 CE - Saint Peter leaves Almeria for Clervau *70 CE - Christianity arises in the city of Almeria, spreads rapidly throughout Granada *78 CE - a portion of southern Marquette is colonized by the Empire 2nd century (100s) *109 - Valencia is colonized by the Empire *113 - most of coastal Ascania is under control of the Empire 3rd century (200s) *289 - the Province of Judea is at its territorial apex, larger than several Eurasian provinces. Following the Granadan Compromise, the Province is fractured. *289 - Marquette gains independence from the Empire *289 - the Senate of Granada is formed with the Granadan Compromise, ending the occupation, a semi-autonomous government within the Empire of Eurasia *292 - the Principality of Navarra joins the Senate of Granada, the capital is shifted north to Sevilla. *292 - the Senate of Sevilla is formed, there are 10 provinces 4th century (300s) *300 - first mass migration eastward from former Khin, some Aju end up in modern Pontevedra *325 - Cadiz, relatively untouched by Eurasian culture, becomes the hearth for the propagation of Christianity within Sevilla *387 - the Province of Ascania gains independence following Lyrian invasions *387 - the Arensian Isles, a part of Ascania, remains in control of Sevilla 5th century (400s) 6th century (500s) *502 - the Kim Dynasty establishes itself near modern day Canton *532 - the ruling family in Jin (Choi) is replaced by the Yu dynasty, the Kingdom of Silla is founded *553 - the Province of Malaga is incorporated into Alhambra 7th century (600s) *601 - the Jeol-eun dictionary is published in Silla, Middle Aju is common *625 - Muhammad begins his military advancements in Cordoba *629 - Muhammad conquers Medellin following his exile to Caltojar *632 - Muhammad has conquered most of the Cordoban Peninsula *660 - the Sang Kingdom fractures into the Kingdom of Jeolla and the Kingdom of Baekje *661 - Ali conquers all of South and Near East Cordoba *685 - Hasan buys Arensia from Sevilla Province, Sevilla *692, Christian Pentarchy is established including two Arveyran cities: Almeria and Cadiz the Church of Cadiz (Arveyran Catholic) is also established 8th century (700s) *700 - Jeolla explorers travel westward and end up in modern Gerona *718, Islam becomes the state religion of the Sultanate *796 - the Kim Dynasty falls and begins the First Warring States period 9th century (800s) *850 - the Warring States period ends, the Harmonious Period (also called the Five Kingdoms period) starts with the emergence of the Five Kingdoms of Pontevedra: Buyeo, Okjeo, Dongye, Byeon, and Samhan *857 - Jeolla abandons the colony of Gerona, the Kingdom of Kirun is established out of the colony *898 - Kirun sends explorers out west, eventually they discover and settle in Havana 10th century (900s) *930 - Kirun splits into three smaller Kingdoms: Ka (north), Yuk (island), and Hae (south) *930 - with the fall of Kirun, Kaya (literally Far Ka, namesake of Havana) becomes self-dependent *935 - the Kingdom of Silla conquers Baekje *985 - Ka government devolves into a state of no-government *986 - Second Warring States period begins between the Five Kingdoms of Pontevedra *♔ 995-1024, reign of Silvanis **998 - Sevilla under Silvanis joins in the Warring States of Pontevedra, the superior military power prevails in the fighting 11th century (1000s) *♔ 995-1024, reign of Silvanis **1011 - Pontevedra is united after the end of the Warring States period by Sevilla **1013 - the Republic of Salamanca and the Protectorate of Magnolia are annexed into the Senate **1013 - Silvanis the Great renames Sevilla to Arveyres in August following conquests in Pontevedra, Salamanca, and Magnolia. Pontevedra and Salamanca become provinces. **1013, Sevilla is combined with Los Angeles and Calabasas to create Calabasas**1013, Sevilla is combined with Los Angeles and Calabasas to create Calabasas **1020s, the original Acrival Castle is built for Aureline Acrival, ancestor to the House of Acribaldi *♔ 1024-1045, reign of Aurelia *♔ 1045-1061, reign of Victoria I *♔ 1061-1079, reign of Corazon I *♔ 1079-1102, reign of Victoria II 12th century (1100s) *♔ 1079-1102, reign of Victoria II **1100 - ethnic Aju people abandon Havana and move back to Gerona **1100, Most (all) Arveyrans can speak Eurasian, a distinct dialect arises, called Arveyran *♔ 1102-1132, reign of Leon *♔ 1132-1151, reign of Corazon II *♔ 1151-1162, reign of Valentina I *♔ 1162-1187, reign of Valentina II *♔ 1187-1209, reign of Valentina III 13th century (1200s) *♔ 1187-1209, reign of Valentina III *♔ 1209-1230, reign of Léopold *♔ 1230-1233, reign of Aveline I *♔ 1233-1249, reign of Aveline II *♔ 1249-1254, reign of Valentina IV **1250, the University of Sevilla (University of Calabasas-Sevilla) is establsihed *♔ 1254-1287, reign of Caridad **1259 - Great Ka Famine leads to 70% death of the Ka people **1276, the Acrival Castle is destroyed to make room for plantations in Sevilla *♔ 1287-1296, reign of Urbana I **1291, the Carmelites are founded and migrate from Cadiz to Medellin **1291, Yuk and Hae unite as Yukhae **1292, the Sovereign Military Order of Cadiz proclaim their independence from the Dominion, they claim Alhambra and Cordoba, the Arveyran War of Religion begins **1293, Cadian troops make it to Almeria **1295, Cadian troops are pushed back to Malaga **1296, Urbana I dies on the battlefront *♔ 1296-1309, reign of Urbana II 14th century (1300s) *♔ 1296-1309, reign of Urbana II **1304, the Order of Cadiz begins the enslavement and genocide of the Capuchin monks of Aquino **1308, the Cadians order the enslaved army to torch and destroy Almeria, many mosques and synagogues *♔ 1309-1361, reign of Lucia **1311, the Church of Navarra is established by Capuchin monks and distances itself from the Church of Cadiz (Arveyran Catholicism) in favor of Orthodoxy **1313, Cadians are once again pushed back to Malaga **1314, Hazari Almerians set themselves up in Salares as guerrillas **1314, the Salares Offensive (Hazari, Aetherists, and Muslims) storm and take Andalusia **1317, Arveyrans sign a peace treaty with the Cadians **1318, the peace treaty is broken by the Cadians, and they quickly take back Andalusia **1321, the Sultanate declares war on the Cadians, they send armies through Navarra to attack in the Uplands **1322, the Sultanate controls the city of Cadiz **1323, Marquette siezes the lower part of Upper Valencia during the First Arvero-Marquetien War **1329, the Sultanate effectively controls the whole English Coast **1332, Arveyran Aetherists begin to attack from the Enchanted Sea coast into Alhambra **1332, the original Temple of Diana is destroyed **1335, the Great Starvation of Andalusia begins, Cordoban Navy blocks all trade into Andalusia **1338, Jewish troops make their way through Salamanca to attack the Cadians from the south, they set up the city of Avila. **1340, the Cadians are completely landlocked and surrounded **1344, Lucia organizes last series of invasions called the Restoration of Authority **1345, the Restoration invasions begin **1347, the Uplands and English Coast are transfered back to the Dominion **1348, the City of Cadiz abandons the Sovereign Military Order of Cadiz **1349, the Restoration invasion of Malaga begins, initally fails **1351, Cordoba announces they are no longer participating in the Restoration invasions **1352, the Battle of Malaga begins **1353, The War of Religion ends with the Decree of Malaga (last Christian-offence outpost), which St. Lucia is claimed having given while storming into the town of Malaga on foot **1353, the City of Malaga submits to Arveyran authority, the Order of Cadiz is disbanded *♔ 1361-1389, reign of Carmen I **1363 - Yukhae conquers Ka *♔ 1389-1424, reign of Sofia I **1392 - the Kingdom of Silla conquers the Kingdom of Jeolla, the ruling King Seong establishes the Kingdom of Hwangbo and the Choi dynasty 15th century (1400s) *♔ 1389-1424, reign of Sofia I *♔ 1424-1460, reign of Cristobal *♔ 1460-1492, reign of Sofia II *♔ 1492-1515, reign of Adrian I and Sofia III **1492, Alhambran explorers under the request of the Monarchs discovered the San Simeon Islands and established the Principality of Havana as a protectorate of the Dominion. **1495, the Virgin Palace is built in Calabasas 16th century (1500s) *♔ 1492-1515, reign of Adrian I and Sofia III **1500 - Hae adopts the standard Geronese (Yuk) language **1502, Arensian Islands returned to Duresia by the Sultanate *♔ 1515-1532, reign of Sofia IV *♔ 1532-1549, reign of Manolo **1546, construction of the Calabasas Palatial Complex begins *♔ 1549-1572, reign of Carmen II **1585, the Calabasas Palatial Complex is finished long past the scheduled date due to a lack of state funding *♔ 1572-1615, reign of Sofia V **1575 - Yukhae becomes the Later Kirun State **1589, the Red Wars begin 17th century (1600s) *♔ 1572-1615, reign of Sofia V *♔ 1615-1647, reign of Adrian II **1645 - Controversy sparks with the redrawing of provincial borders: the Province of Torres is incorporated into Alhambra, Andalusia is incorporated into Granada, and Augusta is incorporated into Valencia. *♔ 1647-1687, reign of Sofia VI **1654, the Red Wars end with a truce in Salares **1656 - Later Kirun begins to mass-import Arveyran culture, and renames Later Kirun to Gerona **1657, the Holy Catholic Order of Saint Beñat and Argiñe is established in La Capra (Salamanca) by Saint Beñat and Saint Argiñe **1661, the Holy Apostolic Palace of La Capra is established in La Capra **1670 - Hwangbo colonizes Busan **1677, Arveyres reclaims lower Upper Valencia during the Second Arvero-Marquetine War **1677, Saints Benat and Argine leave La Capra for the Ibarrasque Antilles during the Second Arvero-Marquetien War, citing the instability of the country not being a good hearth for Christianity *♔ 1687-1718, reign of Carmen III 18th century (1700s) *♔ 1687-1718, reign of Carmen III **1702, Gerona becomes an Arveyran principality **1711, the cities of San Sebastian and San Cristobal are leased from Kaevi and called Oro and Uvas respectively *♔ 1718-1771, reign of Mercedes I **1735, The Arveyran Monarchy becomes hereditary, the country is known as the Kingdom of Arveyres. The first hereditary monarch is Isabel I of Arveyres, daughter of Mercedes I of Arveyres, the last elected monarch of Arveyres **1746 - Cordoba seizes the Straits of Clervau with Arveyran assistance, three cities are given to Arveyres as reparations, two are leased by Arveyres to Kaevi **1765, the Province of Baleares is formally established, the cities of Oro (San Sebastian) and Uvas (San Cristobal) are allowed to be settled by merchants *♔ 1771-1796, reign of Isabel I **1795, Isabel I orders the establishment of the Cadian Language Academy, which revives the Cadian language in Alhambra **1796 - Maracaibo and Presccia (Marquette) are exchnged *♔ 1796-1798, reign of Isabel II **1798 - the Choi dynasty is replaced by the Lee dynasty, the Kingdom of Naju is established, divided between three princely families *♔ 1798-1830, reign of Sofia VII 19th century (1800s) *♔ 1798-1830, reign of Sofia VII **1801, the Church of Cantabria (Arveyran Lutheran) is founded by Sister Madeleine Sophie Barat and three Aloian women in Cartagena *♔ 1830-1833, reign of Sofia VIII *♔ 1833-1852, reign of Nina I **1847, the current Acrival Castle is built as a gift for her infant son, Camilo *♔ 1852-1899, reign of Camilo I, son of the Sultan of Cordoba **1858, the city of Cuenca is settled by Granadan (Eurasian-Arveyran) migrants **1865, the father of Camilo, Sultan Ezin Nayahzi, dies of a heart attack. Camilo is proclaimed Sultan of Cordoba **1886 - Seoul, Suwon, and Busan Colony become the Principality of Naju (Arveyres) **1898 - Incheon and Daegu become colonies of Naju *♔ 1899-1931, reign of Isabel III 20th century (1900s) *♔ 1899-1931, reign of Isabel III **1909, the Senate dissolves itself temporarily, but is not reunited **1911, Free City of Marina established in Duresia **1911, the Arveyran Christian Union is founded in Marina **1912 - Saint Helena becomes a Principality **1913, the Temple of Diana is rebuilt in Andalusia **1918, marriage between Marinus of Eurasia and Isabel III **1921, the Arveyran Christian Union is established **1930s-1940s, Royal families of Duresia, New Tarajan, and Zackalantis harbored in Arveyres and Aloia during the Great War *♔ 1931-1961, reign of Mercedes II **1936 - Magnolia is granted independence **1945 , Arveyran Airlines is founded in Calabasas **1947 - Saint Helena is granted independence **1949, Gerona becomes a province of Arveyres **1955, Province of Cordoba is the last to join the Union **1961, the Queen is assassinated at the Bombing of Savoy Palace, the Arveyran Ethnic Wars begin *♔ 1961-2003, reign of Sofia IX **1963, Sofia IX re-establishes the Senatorial system in Arveyres. **1962, the current Flag of Arveyres was chosen **1967, the Statue of St. Lucia was finished **1968 - Baleares is expanded with the acquisition of San Camilo, the third city in Cordoba is leased to Kaevi **1969, the Clervau-Sevilla Cruises are established **1969, the Canton Conference ends the Ethnic Wars **1974, Crown Prince of Duresia established as the Palatine of Cordoba **1978, Versace is founded by Princess Nina and her husband, Luceo **1980s (late), Kattalin becomes a resident of the Acrival Castle **1982, the city of San Camilo is settled by Arveyrans working in Kaevi 21st century (2000s) *♔ 1961-2003, reign of Sofia IX *♔ 2003-2005, reign of Nina II **2003, operation of the Calabasas LRT (first LRT in Arveyres) begins **2005, Nina II of Arveyres is murdered while leaving her summer estate in Cadiz *♔ 2005-2012, reign of Isabel IV *♔ 2012-present, reign of Sofia X of Arveyres